starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Elena Connor/Legends
=Description= Elena Connor 8 BBY is a former Jedi turned bounty hunter after an incident that caused her to abandon the Order. She doesn't talk about her past much to anyone and has even gone so far as to change her name to Nova. She's a deeply conflicted young woman who walks a fine line between good and evil. She cares little for the jobs she takes or the people she works for just as long as she gets paid in the end. She tries to fool herself into thinking that as long as she just looks the other way then the evil she allows to happen will not weigh heavily upon her. If only that were true, the fact of the matter is she hates herself for the things she does but she tries her best not to care. The galaxy is a messed up place and trying to do good and make a difference an exercise in futility. Nova has learned this lesson all to well, so much so that she projects her pain onto others without even realizing it. =Skills= Force Powers *'Alter Image': Another technique Nova has spent a great deal of time perfecting. This power allows her to alter her features such as her height, weight, gender and even her voice. This technique becomes more difficult to use the less she knows about the person she's imitating and it's success rate wasn't always a guaranteed 100%. A Force-user skilled in telepathy has a chance to see through the disguise and at that point it becomes a contest of wills. *'Force Confusion': Nova found this technique to be highly useful in combat. If applied correctly she could manipulate an enemy to temporarily fight beside her as an ally. This technique is much easier to use and less time consuming than Force Persuasion. *'Force Flash': This power comes in handy whenever Nova needs to slip past security cameras without being noticed. A variant of Droid Disable this power allows her to temporarily disable a security holocam and slip past unseen. Another application of this power allows her to create an unnatural flash of bright light temporarily blinding her opponents. *'Force Persuasion': The so-called Jedi Mind Trick, Nova has spent many hours perfecting this technique and has been known to successfully use it on at least two separate Hutts, whose species were known to be highly resistant to such a trick. *'Force Stun': This is a particularly useful technique as it allows Nova to capture her marks unharmed should they prove unusually resistant to her charms. This power deadens the senses and perceptions of a targeted enemy rendering them temporarily defenseless. Two more advanced versions of this technique include Force Stasis and Stasis field. The former puts an enemy into a near catatonic state while the latter will temporarily disable multiple enemies at once. So far Nova has only been marginally successful with Stasis Field and has yet to master Force Stasis. Lightsaber Forms Information coming soon... Weapons *'DL-44 Pistol' *'Lightsaber' Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pryde2000 Category:Jedi Order Characters Category:Leidias Family